


More Interesting

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime/Not Prime just got more interesting, time to raise the stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real incident, article can be found [here](http://www.nytimes.com/aponline/us/AP-Prime-Number-Prize.html?_r=1&oref=slogin). Thanks to

Rodney was already at their usual table, laptop open and a scowl on his face when John slid into the chair next to him.

“So, who’s going to be getting the famous McKay lecture of doom today?” he asked.

“Hmmm, what?”

“You’re scowling. That can only mean one of two things. Either someone here has massively fucked up or Jeannie e-mailed dropping hints about your lack of love life. Since we just visited her a month ago, I’m guessing it’s the former.”

“It’s neither. And Jeannie doesn’t drop hints. She just…encourages me to get out there.”

“Not telling her about us?

“It’s…we’re…it’s new. I want it to myself for a while.”

John nodded. “I can live with that. So then why the face?”

“I just can’t believe that something so…unimportant could warrant a prize when I’m out here doing Nobel winning, life-changing, status-altering work that can’t be acknowledged until the program goes public or until the rest of the stupid field catches up.”

Rodney turned his laptop so John could see what he’d been reading. Some math guys at UCLA had found a new prime number. They had a chance to get a hundred grand.

“There are probably, what? Ten, fifteen guys that did this? Split the money between them and it’s not all that much.”

“It’s not the money, it’s the principle. They just plugged an algorithm into a computer and waited. I’m out here saving people’s asses on a daily basis with my work and I get nothing.”

John tapped the screen. “Says here its thirteen million digits.”

“So?”

“Could make Prime/Not Prime more interesting. Bet you couldn’t memorize all those numbers.”

“What’s at stake?”

“If you don’t you have to take two days off, no arguing and let me take you somewhere we can be alone.”

Rodney seemed to war with himself for a moment before nodding. “And if I can?”

“If you can, I’ll let you fuck me.”

“You’re on.”

John smirked. Yes, Prime/Not Prime was definitely looking to be more interesting.


End file.
